


The Drabbles of a Dying Leader

by autumnlynn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlynn/pseuds/autumnlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of A series of Roslin/Adama drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drabbles of a Dying Leader

**But I want you to know what I like.**

It wasn’t the first time she had said that to him, but the first time wasn’t about her death. The last thing he wanted to think about was Laura Roslin’s death. Moments of silence, empty prayers, and speeches. Even the getting up early to go through the motions of it all was a waste of time in his mind.

He thought back to the first time she had said it to him. He had been sitting on the couch in his quarters with her head in his lap. His military jacket was draped across the back of his desk chair and Laura Roslin’s hands were running up and down his biceps while he played with her hair. He remembered musing to himself that he never thought this would happen. Hell, it was more improbable than the cylons having come back.

He had underestimated the fraking school teacher that had nearly sent him into an early, alcoholic retirement. The more he was forced to get to know her, the more he willingly liked her. She was smart and to the point, while her dark sense of humor and sarcasm rivaled his own.

“...and maybe you could bend me over that table in the CIC sometime” he heard her say with a laugh.

 “You should not be telling me this” he said. He felt his cock twitch as he imagined doing just that.

_Walking around the illuminated table and positioning himself behind her. He’d slowly, yet firmly push her down until she was face down on the surface. Using just his boots he’d nudge her stilettos out of the way, leaving her legs spread and vulnerable. He’d hook two of his fingers around her panties, pushing them to the side, and she had better hope she was already wet because he’d be sticking two fingers inside of her. He would finger her for a moment, maybe two if he was feeling generous. Then, he’d undo his pants and push his boxer briefs down just enough to get his cock out and push himself inside her._

Laura swallowed another large sip of ambrosia. “But I want you to know what I like.”

Bill laughed as he playfully tugged at her hair, “Is that right?” he asked. “Madame President wants to be bent over in front of the entire CIC and have her brains fraked out?”

“Oh my gods no!” she choked. “You’re the admiral. Order everyone leave.”

“You know I can’t do that….as much as I’d like to” Bill said, sipping from his own glass. “What else do you like?”


End file.
